


Boys Play Nice

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Cosplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Snape and Sirius make plans. Basically it's some really sexy magnets with opposite poles that I am forcing together.





	Boys Play Nice

As number twelve Grimmauld Place came into view Snape couldn't help but shudder on the inside. Not only was he sent to this horrible townhouse to see Potter but he knew who would be the one most likely to answer the door. Snape could almost smell his dog breath already.

The door opened the tiniest of cracks then a bit wider as, Sirius appeared - tall, dark, and menacing. 

"Snivellus," he said his mouth turning up in an arrogant smirk. Snape moved to step inside the house. Sirius blocked his way, "No. I think you should tell me what you want."

"Right now, Black, I want to enter this mausoleum," Snape hissed and Sirius chuckled to himself, letting Snape pass. "Where's Potter? I have to talk to him."

"No ‘hello’? You're very rude today."

"I don't have time for these little power games of yours - go get Potter," said Snape.

"Not liking your tone any better, so I don't I think that I will," Sirius shrugged. 

"I am here because Dumbledore has sent me to talk to Potter. Now fetch!" Snape demanded.

"You see - since this is my house I'm not inclined to listen to your greasy arse. Dumbledore or no Dumbledore, I'm in charge here." Sirius was being infuriatingly cocky. 

"Fine, Black. What do you want?" Snape said irritably. Sirius said nothing but raised his brows. "You are so transparent."

"I have Moony tied up upstairs," Sirius replied.

"You, Lupin and your sophomoric nicknames. You have him tied up?" Snape crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I lost the bet so he got what he wanted," Sirius answered.

"Fine. But I refuse to wear your friend Potter’s old quidditch robes again," Snape said forcefully. Sirius gave a half grin back.

"You won't have to worry about that; Harry is going to wear them now." 

"I always knew he was just like his father," Snape sneered.

"We can only hope he's as good as James." Sirius said almost wistfully.

"What am I going to wear then?" Snape asked.

"We have an extra set of my robes you can wear," Sirius said turning towards the stairs.

"Fine. But I still get to be team captain!" Snape huffed leading the way.


End file.
